Hard coat layer-laminated films have been conventionally used as one example of materials for a base film of an electrode film for a touch panel. In such hard coat layer-laminated film, a hard coat layer, such as a polyurethane acrylate photocured product layer, is provided on a transparent base film, such as polymethacrylate film or polyester film. The polymethacrylate film and polyester film, however, have characteristics of high hygroscopicity and being easily thermally deformed. Thus, cyclic olefin resin films having high transparency, low hygroscopicity, and stable refractive index have been recently proposed for use as a base film for hard coat layer-laminated films (Patent Literature 1).